


Blame it on the Mistletoe

by aika_max



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Mistletoe, Romance, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-03-08 10:03:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3205199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aika_max/pseuds/aika_max
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill and Hermione are secretly dating. They get caught sharing a kiss under the mistletoe, but do they fess up?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blame it on the Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Very loosely connected to Hieroglyphic Hearts

Molly and Arthur were enjoying Christmas at the Burrow with all their children plus Harry and Hermione. Everyone except Bill and Hermione had brought home special significant others, and the young couples were all off in their separate rooms together, as could be heard by the various noises in the house. Meanwhile the Weasley parents and Hermione, who was on the sofa reading a book, were in the living room in front of the fire.

Bill came down into the room with bare feet, wearing long flannel pajama pants and a T-shirt, and his hair was unbound. In his hand he was caring a small non-descript package in white cardboard.

When Molly saw him, she said, "Bill, I really wish you'd let me cut your hair."

Hermione interrupted before Bill could defend himself. "I like it, Mrs. Weasley."

"Fine," she sighed. Then she asked, "Are you ever going to bring home a nice girl, Bill? Everyone else has someone."

"Hermione doesn't," Arthur said pedantically.

Molly whispered to her husband, "I know, but I didn't want to make her feel bad."

"I'll have to work on that," Bill said to his parents in reference to their wish that he bring home a nice girl. After placating them, he then added to Hermione, "Would you care to join me in the kitchen?"

"Sure." She placed her book on the coffee table and stood up to join him.

When they were out of parental earshot, Hermione told Bill, "You know I love it when you look like this!"

"I did it just for you," he said with a wink, "but that's not the only thing you love."

He handed her the box, and inside was one of Hermione's other weaknesses besides Bill: baklava.

"Is this the Bill Weasley special?"

He smiled. "I told you I was a wizard in the kitchen."

"And in the bedroom," she continued.

"And everywhere else!" they both said at the same time and laughed together.

Before Hermione could look for a fork, Bill handed her one and flashed another sexy smile. While she was eating, Bill sat at the table across from her holding her fingertips in his.

She finished the delight with a moan of pleasure.

"You missed a spot," Bill said, indicating she had something on her face.

He leaned across the table with the napkin as if he were going to wipe her face. Instead he kissed her on the cheek and the corners of her mouth, tasting the honey from the baklava.

"Mmmm, indeed," he whispered.

She stood up to kiss him better. He held her lightly at her upper arms while she had her hands on his waist.

Before the kissing could get really interesting, they were interrupted with separate shouts of "Bill! Hermione!" from Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

"Son, when your mother said to find a nice girl..."

"...I didn't mean  _this minute_!"

Bill calmly pointed to the ceiling above his head. "Mistletoe, Dad."

"Oh." Both parents were effectively silenced.

After they left the room, Bill said to Hermione, "I don't think they're ready for us yet. Maybe by Valentine's Day."


End file.
